


Hazel Eyes

by ebiieebee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Secrets, breshton, death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebiieebee/pseuds/ebiieebee
Summary: Bre is popular, Ashton is not. Calum and Ashton are best friends. Calum dislikes Bre.
Calum leaves Ashton for a week, Bre and Ashton get to know each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fanfic is dedicated to one of my favourite people (Bre).
> 
> I originally started this to make Bre fangirl so hard, and I began to enjoy writing down these new ideas, even if it takes forever to actually type them out. It's great to be writing stories again, I've missed it.
> 
> So thanks to Bre for encouraging me to write this and making me realise how much I've missed writing.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I'm British and Bre is American so I'm trying to write in American terms. Sorry if I get anything wrong ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ashton and Calum are art students, shy and awkward, but with the potential to be popular because of their looks and their abilty to play football, which is pretty much what most college students associated with popularity.

Breanna is also an art student, one year below Ashton and Calum, definitely the prettiest girl in the school. Bre was popular, but didn't take it for granted. She would help people, defend them from bullies, give them confidence.. she was an angel and a role model to everyone, except Ashton and Calum.

Most of the boys had crushes on Bre, and she definitely knew about them. Boys would slip notes into her locker, and talk to her in the hallways, asking useless questions and using homework as an excuse to talk to her, asking what she's doing for the set assignment and whther it was nearly done. Truth was, Bre didn't enjoy all the attention. Most girls would love to have boys fawning over them and worshipping them like they were God, but all Bre wanted to do was go through college quietly and get an art and photography degree, and help people when they needed it. She didn't want eveyone to love her, in fact, she wanted the opposite, and she sometimes wished that she would find someone who hated her.

Enter Calum and Ashton, who saw Bre even though they were certain that Bre didn't see them. Yeah, they were on the football team, yeah, they had shared classes a few times, but they never talked. They never even exchanged glances. It was like they were invisible; did Bre even see them? It wasn't like they cared anyway, to be honest, they kind of hated her. Sure, she helped people very often, with things from personal issues to homework, she was always there whenever anyone needed her. However, since Bre became popular almost instantly, Calum had suggested that Bre was manipulative and used her looks to get to the top of the school popularity chain, something which many beautiful girls do. Calum had told Ashton that she probably used the facade of being nice and friendly in order to conceal her true nature of becoming the most popular student, and, of course, Ashton had agreed.

Both boys had become best friends in freshman year of high school, after Calum had helped Ashton out with his throw on the football team. If one were to be assigned leader, it would definitely be Calum, even though they agreed on most things anyway. They were also together all the time, partners in all classes, never without the other by his side, only in the case of an emergency. They were like brothers, which they had stated to each other often, and brothers always agree. 

*****

It was the end of the semester and everyone had a week's break to do whatever they wanted. Of course, most students went back home, since they lived on campus and wanted to get away for a while. Ashton had to stay at college for the week, which he found incredibly disappointing, but his mom was on holiday, unaware that Ashton had a week's break, and Ashton had nowhere else to go. Calum had decided to go home, leaving Ashton alone for all 7 days, with nothing to do except sleep and play video games.

Footsteps sounded beside Ashton from where he was sitting on the ground at the base of the fountain, one of his favourite places to go whenever the campus was quiet like this. He looked up, curious as to why someone else was here, and was about to call out to say hi and maybe ask for some company when the owner of the footsteps tripped over something on the sidewalk, splaying the books she was carrying all over the ground and leading her to cry out in pain as she fell.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Ashton asked worryingly as he quickly got up and raced to the girl sitting on the ground, cradling her ankle.

"My ankle," Bre said, trying to keep her voice even. "I think I twisted it."

"Come on," Ashton said as he put his arm round Bre and lifted her up, "we should get you to the nurse."

"She's on vacation, there's no point going to her office," she informed him.

"I guess I'll take you to your dorm then," Ashton suggested, walking in the direction of the girl's dorms, supporting Bre gently as she tried to walk quickly, but failing as she realised she twisted her ankle pretty bad and couldn't put any pressure on it.

"Here," said Ashton, lifting Bre gently into his arms. "Maybe it'll be easier if I carry you."

"Thanks."

Ashton carried Bre in silence, unsure of what to say in this situation, after all, it wasn't everyday that someone twisted their ankle on an empty campus and you were the only person who could do anything about it. Luckily, he had experience with this sort of thing. Being in the football team did have some medical benefits.

"So where's Calum?" Bre asked quietly, wanting to converse after the silence had stretched awkwardly for 2 minutes. "You're always hanging out together, surely he wouldn't leave you here for the vacation week."

"Well, he left me," Ashton replied. "Went to see his family. He hasn't seen them in a while."

"I'm guessing your parents are on holiday?"

"Yeah, my mom is. How about yours? Why are you here all alone?"

"My parents are... busy," she said slowly, as if picking her words carefully. "They thought it'd be easier if I stay here. It's just a week anyway, I'm not missing much."

"What were you gonna do?" he asked. "Like, what were your plans this week?" Ashton asked as he opened the doors that led to he girls' dorms.

"I was going to take some shots of the empty campus, but I guess my plans have been delayed,"she replied, looking pointedly at her ankle. "Looks like I'll be spending the week in bed, how sad."

"Well, if you need company, I'm not doing anything," he informed her. "Not that you have to, I mean.." he blushed, looking away from her. "So what room am I taking you to?"

"Room 43," Bre told him, pointing to the stairs. "It's upstairs. And I'd love to hang out actually. At least that way none of us will be bored," she laughed.

"Exactly," he laughed too, exposing his dimples which Bre didn't realise he had. As Bre looked at him, something in her mind clicked, the feeling that they had met before, the air of familiarity around him, although she couldn't think where they could've met before, besides school. It seemed like a wild guess, but Bre had sworn they'd met when she was younger, before college, maybe in high school?

They reached Room 43, and Bre fumbled for the key that was in her pocket, trying not to squirm so that Ashton wouldn't drop her. As soon as she unlocked her door, Ashton slowly made his way through the door, carefully so that he wouldn't make Bre hit anything with her ankle. He lied her down on her bed and Ashton took the opportunity to look around. It was tidy, not surprising, but what was surprising was the bare walls and the lack of photos and art he expected Bre would have. There were no photos of her or her family on her desk as well, as most students would place these around their dorm rooms as constant reminders of home.

"I have a freezer," Bre said from behind Ashton. "I share it with this floor but there should be some ice in there."

"Sure," he replied. "You got something I can wrap the ice in?"

"Yeah, there's towels in the bottom drawer," she informed him, pointing to her dresser.

He picked up a towel and took it over to the freezer, but what was odd was that the towel design looked familiar to Ashton. It had faded yellow ducks on a faded blue background, so he assumed the towel was used a lot, or it was just really old. He also thought that it felt familiar, like he had held or used the towel before, which seemed like an odd thing for him to think, especially since he didn't recognize Bre, who he assumed was the owner of it. Ashton was about to look at the label to see if Bre's name was on it, an automatic thing he does when he picks up a towel, only for him to be cut off by a scream of pain coming from Bre.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat up, pain lacing her voice. 

"Sorry," Ashton apologised, quickly stepping the last couple steps to the freezer and getting ice out, wrapping it in the towel for Bre. 

After he placed the ice on her swollen ankle and was sure it wouldn't move from where it was balanced, he motioned to the door. "I should get your books," he told her.

"Thank you," Bre smiled. As Ashton was walking to the door, she stopped him. "Oh wait, there's a bag under my desk you can use to carry them," she told him. "There's a lot of books, you might need the bag. And take the key that's on my desk as well, my door locks as soon as it closes and I won't be able to get up to let you back in."

"Sure," he replied, and he quickly grabbed the bag and key, rushing out the door so he could get the books and his own backpack, which he had also left behind.

As soon as Ashton left, Bre layed down, sighing as she realised that she'd have to spend a whole week in bed, since her ankle was swollen pretty bad. Maybe it won't be that bad, she thought. After all, she did have Ashton to keep her company, even though she was sure he'd leave after a day, he must have his own things to do.

But Ashton had no plans, and, as he was picking books up from the ground, it dawned on him that he would be spending the week with Bre, the one person Calum had ordered they both stay away from. It wasn't like Ashton had a choice in helping Bre, anyway. He wasn't just going to let her suffer, and he was sure Calum wouldn't be mad at him for helping her back to her room. What Calum would be mad at, however, is the way Ashton was planning to spend the week with Bre. He was planning video games they could play together, and board games, and he would take care of Bre and at least make her week of suffering in bed enjoyable. It wasn't often Ashton had this much time to do something, he was always with Calum, and Calum would suggest video games for them to play, or shows for them to watch, and the other 50% of free time they spent together was doing artwork and going over their assignments and planning what their next paintings would be.

I mean, yeah, Ashton loved Calum like a brother, but sometimes brothers needed space, and this is the first time Ashton had ever had this much time without Calum, so he was determined to make his and Bre's week as enjoyable as poosible.

*****

The week's vacation flew by faster than Ashton could've imagined.

For the first three days, Ashton had gone by Bre's room to check on her and to keep her entertained. He thought conversation with her would be awkward, like it was when they first talked, but as the minutes went on, they found they had quite a lot in common. Whilst Bre was resting her ankle, they had played games, and watched TV and told jokes and laughed, and it felt completely different from hanging out with Calum. Ashton had found that Bre had quite a dirty sense of humour, the opposite of Calum's sense of humour, which was either dry or dark.

After three days, Bre's ankle was feeling better. It wasn't completely healed, but she felt she could walk on it, or at least try. They walked around the quiet campus together, Bre leaning on Ashton's arm for the first few hours of her walking. Bre tooks amazing photos of the empty college and the big fountain, which became desolate without students bustling around it.

The weather outside was quite chilly, and the clouds were turning grey. Ashton and Bre were both sure it would rain, but they didn't care, in fact, it would only mean that Bre could take better photos.

"So," Ashton began, "you take art and photography?"

"Yeah," Bre replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's actually really cool, but how are you not totally swamped with work all the time?"

"Unlike most students," Bre delivered a look directed pointedly at Ashton, "I read the syllabus and, when I have time, I get ahead on my work."

Ashton smiled, knowing that he was one of the may students Bre was talking about. "I don't read the syllabus because... because we'll go over it in class anyway. There's no point in reading something when you're gonna learn it anyway."

"Or you're just trying to avoid doing more work," Bre suggested.

"Well, yeah, that too," he laughed.

They walked in silence for another five minutes before it started to rain.

"Oh no!" Bre gasped. "My camera!"

"Here," Ashton said, taking Bre's camera and carefully placing it in his waterproof backpack. "Told you to bring a bag," he nudged Bre playfully as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So, we should get back inside," she told him, speaking loudly over the sound of the heavy downpour.

"Why can't we play in the rain for a bit?" he winked. "No one's here, your camera's safe and sound, we're wet anyway so nothing worse could happen, right?"

"We could catch a cold."

"Nothing wrong with a cold." Ashton grabbed Bre's arms and started spinning them both in circles, slowly at first, but then gaining speed.

"Ashton I'm getting dizzy!" Bre shouted, and Ashton stopped spinning them, feeling the dizziness settle as they both stumbled like lunatics. Bre attempted to take a step forward, but ended up toppling to the left, and falling into Ashton's arms.

"Thanks for catching me," she whispered, staring into Ashton's eyes, which were staring right back at her, the most beautiful shade of hazel Bre had ever seen.

"It's no problem," he smiled. 

They stayed that way for what felt like forever to Bre. The rain was still pouring down, and she was pretty sure they'd both be ill the next day, but it would be worth it, she thought. Ashton was still staring at her, but his eyes were wandering over her whole face this time, and she wondered what he was thinking. Before she could ask, she noticed how his head was moving closer, and Bre didn't even have to think before she moved her head up to meet his. Their foreheads touched, eyes still locked on eachother, and before Bre could comprehend what was happening next, their lips brushed, wet from the rain, but a spark was still there, only glowing brighter as they kissed in the rain.

Bre pulled away first, smiling to herself. Her lips felt tingly and she pulled her fingers up to touch where they had kissed, hoping that Ashton's lips felt tingly too. Ashton was still holding her from where she had nearly fallen over from dizziness, and it was then that he realised and helped her stand again.

"Talk about a cliché," Bre said jokingly, smiling wider as she saw Ashton smile along with her.

"Uh, maybe we should get inside?" Ashton suggested, shivering a little, but still grinning, showing off his deep dimples below his glowing cheeks.

"Yeah," Bre returned. "Don't wanna catch a cold or anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Bre ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
